


Rekindling The Flames[Markimash fanfic]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: MarkiplierGAME - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom
Genre: Gay Couple, M/M, Married Couple, markimash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Aaron have been together for years, and married for over 5. Of course they have a great life together, but, when you stay busy, and hardly have enough time to spend alone together, that could put a dent in apart of a relationship that is, somewhat vital. How will they get through this snag??<br/>And what will make them rekindle the flame, they once had??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic goes along with 4 of my other markimash fics, please give them a read if you haven't.  
> Here they are in order:  
> Confessions of a Confused Man In Love- https://www.wattpad.com/story/13008379-%27confession%27s-of-a-confused-man-in-love-%27-a
> 
> Hotel Secret- https://www.wattpad.com/story/17733029
> 
> Dark: The Monster of Obsession- https://www.wattpad.com/story/25324129-dark-the-monster-of-obsession-markimash
> 
> The Beginning of the Rest of My Life- https://www.wattpad.com/story/30145124
> 
>  
> 
> This contains sexual content that may not be suitable for some! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

I was quietly leaning up against the kitchen counter, watching my husband swing his hips back and forth as he washed the dishes. I chuckled some, as he absent mindedly started to sing the song he had been jamming out to in his head. Why is he so cute... and sexy??

I leaned over a little, catching a glimpse of him clumsily splash water on himself. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so the water cascaded down his abs, to his jeans.

With a smile on my face, I finally walked over to him, resting my hands on his slender hips. I pulled him close to my body, kissing on his neck as I rocked his hips with mine.

He giggled, "Mawk! I am trying to clean the dishes!"

"I know what you're doing! But something else needs cleaned too." I informed, drifting my hands to his moist stomach.

"Oh yea, and what's that??" Aaron questioned, continuing to clean.

I nibbled his ear, as I whispered 'me,' in a deep rough voice.

Aaron gasped, dropping a plate he was washing back in to the water.

He scoffed, "If you need cleaned, then go take a shower." He ordered, picking the dish back up, and putting it on a rack to dry.

I smirked, chuckling in to his ear, "But just one part of my body needs a good cleaning. Don't even need to use soap... or water. You could, I don't know, use your mouth??"

"If you're trying to seduce me, you need to try harder than that." Said Aaron, draining the water in the sink.

He walked out of my grip, to dry his hands off. When he was done, he walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

We looked in to each others eyes, and smiled. I grabbed his left arm, and brought his hand up to my mouth to kiss it.

"I don't need to try and seduce you. My presence just turns you on." I stated, kissing down his hand.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say." He sarcastically said, pulling his hand away from me, "That ego of yours just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Haha, I mean, something else keeps getting bi-"

"Don't make the joke! Ugh, haha, you're terrible." Aaron interrupted, chuckling, as he walked away from me.

I laughed with him, as I watched him walk back to the sink, and pick up a shiny gold ring, that he slipped onto his finger. I walked up to him, and he turned around with a little smile on his face.

"I thought your hand looked weird." I said, stepping to him, so I could wrap my arms around his waist.

"Heh, yea, rarely take this thing off." He said, placing his hands on my chest.

"Me either."

I leaned over some, and pecked him on the nose, before letting him go, and walking to the living room.

"We still watching a movie, Aaron??" I questioned, hearing him trail behind me.

"Of course, it's date night right??" Aaron asked, as I flopped down on the couch.

"Heh, guess it is. Damn, when did date night become Thai take out, and random Netflix movies??" I asked, resting my hand on top of his, as he sat down.

"When we decided that marriage was a good thing." He teased, lacing our fingers together.

"Ugh it's the worst! Sharing my life with you, blahh, terrible." I joked, rolling my eyes, "Least I still get to walk around my house with no pants."

"Haha, yea sure ok, you love having me around." He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I just smiled, squeezed his hand, and winked at him, letting him know he was right without saying anything. Aaron squeezed my hand back in acknowledgement, before grabbing the remote, and turning Netflix on.

As we watched the movie, we started to glance at each other, while Aaron's hand drifted to my bare leg.

"You're suppose to be watching the movie, you slut." I whispered, wrapping my arm around him.

"I am... and then some." He said, feeling up and down my leg.

I chuckled, "Movie was boring anyways." I stated, leaning over to steal a kiss.

Aaron grinned at me, and it made me my face warm up, and want to kiss him even more. Almost six years, and he still can make me blush.

We started kissing passionately, as our hands slid up and down each others bodies.

"Bedroom, now." Aaron commanded, grabbing my hand, and pulling me off the couch.

I jumped up surprised, and followed him. A wide grin plastered itself onto my face. It's been a LONG while since Aaron's forced me in to our room. Actually... been a while since we've even done any of this.

I sat down at the edge of our king sized bed, watching Aaron take his pants off, before climbing on top of me. I immediately took my shirt off, then leaned back, Aaron following me as our lips connected.

I slid my tongue into his mouth, as I held him down tight to my body. I was getting harder and harder by the second. I needed him.

I flipped Aaron onto his back, nipping at the sweet spots, I knew all too well. I licked and kissed down his neck, to his nipples, circling my tongue around them, hearing him moan. I started to kiss down his hot body, making sure to lick every spot I could, as I took my time, kissing lower, and lower.

"You ready for more baby??" I questioned in a smooth deep gruff voice, my hands on the hem of his boxers, "Babe??"

I raised my head and looked up at him. I face palmed.

"Aaron!" I shouted, shaking him.

I got snores in response. He fell, asleep, AGAIN! 

I put my face in my hands and shook my head, letting out a little grunt in frustration. 

Ugh, I don't know why we even try. We worked all this week, and today was our first day off so... I sighed, and laid down next to him. We're a couple of old men now.

I snuggled up close to him, and threw the covers over us. I feel kind of hurt. Ugh, it's better if I don't even worry about it. While I tried to let the rage go, as I laid close to Aaron, sleep quickly took me, and I was out like a light.

[Aaron's POV]

I woke up comfortably snuggled next to Mark, as usual. Mark... Oh no!

"Mawk!" I yelled, shaking him.

He groaned in response, trying to shoo my hand away.

"Mark, hunny! I am so sorry!!! I fell asleep again, didn't I?!" I frantically asked.

Mark slowly opened his eyes, trying to wake up fully.

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting up.

"Huh?? Oh! For last night?? Pssh, don't even worry about it." He said, stretching some.

"Really?? You were mad, weren't you??" I questioned.

"Uh, honestly yea. But I fell asleep so quick, I didn't even have time to let the anger fester. Heh, lets just face the fact that we're old men, we lost our libido, and in another year you'll be taking Viagra and I'll be bald." Mark said, laughing.

I chuckled, "Be serious! This is a problem! Ugh, I've been working a lot, and yesterday I cleaned the whole house before our little date, and I was really in to it, I swear! But I just... I'm the worst!"

"No! You're the best. Calm down Aaron, it's not a big deal. It happens. Lets just move on." Mark said, sounding a little annoyed when he ended.

I rolled my eyes. We rarely have sex anymore, and here I am ruining it for both of us.

I rolled over, and put my hands on Mark's shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

"I want to make it up to you." I said, as I began to kiss on his neck.

"No babe, it's fine. I have an appointment today anyways. A big charity event's in a few weeks and I have to make sure everything's in order." He informed.

"I know, I know, but it won't take long." I assured, inching my way down his torso.

Mark licked his lips as he watched me.

"Well, if it's quick." He stated, winking at me.

I smiled, and began to shimmy down his boxers. As I was about to be greeted by Mark's member, his phone started to ring, but he ignored it. As I pulled his boxers further down, the ringing felt like it was getting louder.

I stopped, and looked up at him with a scoff.

"Babe, just answer it. It's probably your mum. Aren't we suppose to visit her at the end of the month??" I questioned.

"I thought it was your mom??"

"Uh no. We visited my mum and step dad a few weeks ago, remember??" I reminded.

"You're right. Forgot." Mark sighed, "I'll get it."

He rolled off the bed, and pulled up his boxers, as he searched for his phone on the nightstand.

I laid back down. This always happens. Either, one of us is too tired, or someone interrupts us. Don't even know why we bother.

"Really Wade?! Never call me again!" Mark yelled in to the phone, "Because I was in the middle of something! Oh shut up ass! No we don't want to see you! Only Molly, Bob, and Mandy!!! We're doing so much stuff this month I keep forgetting what day everyone's coming. Ok, alright, yea I'll tell him you said hi. Hey Molly! Uh-huh, yea. Ok, well we'll see you guys next week then. Mhm, heh, you idiot. Love ya too. Buh-bye."

Mark put his phone down, and sat on the bed with me.

"Wade said hi." He said.

I nodded my head, "They're still coming next Friday??"

"Yea. Ugh, sorry he interrupted." Mark said.

"It's fine, we need to get ready for the day anyways." I informed.

"Mhm, hey! How about this Friday we have a nice little date?? Like a real one. We can get some dinner, maybe see a movie, or take a nice walk in that park you like so much, whatever you want." Mark excitedly said, running a hand through his black hair.

I smiled at him, and sat up, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"That sounds fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

[Mark's POV]

Aaron and I had a busy rest of the week of course. I guess we've grown too used to this lifestyle though. Ever since the very day we started dating we both knew we liked the nonstop life, especially me. I just like to feel that I've gotten the most out of every day, and worked my hardest. Which can put a dent in relationships.

Of course we still make time for each other, just not enough to go on any actual dates, or... fuck. I sighed, I miss fu-.

"Mawk! Lights green babe." Aaron said, poking me a little.

I glanced over at him, then back at the road nodding my head. Lets not think about that now. Today we're both energized, and ready to spend some much needed quality time together.

I glanced back over at him, to see him fixing the cardigan he was wearing. 

"You look nice." I complimented, "Didn't really see everything you were wearing before we left the house."

"Thanks. But that's because you were in the bathroom for 20 minutes!" Aaron scolded.

"Hey! I was trying to do my hair. Wanted to look good for you. Is it too much to ask for a little recognition!? I said you look nice! Where's my compliment?? I got us tickets to this movie I don't even want to see, got us reservations at this nice restaurant, we're going to your favorite park after, I've done all this stuff for you and you want to complain about how long I take to get ready!?" I frantically asked.

"Jeez alright!!! You look beautiful Mark, just beautiful! Why are you on your period today?!" He asked.

"OHHHH, now we're doing sexist jokes?!" I whined.

"I'm sorry! Haha, I hate you so much. If you weren't driving right now, I'd punch you so hard!" Aaron threatened.

"Haha, love you too."

"Starting off the night with whining will not get you laid mate." He teased, placing his hand on mine.

"And thinking I'm doing all of this for you, just to get laid, will end you up on the couch, my good sir." I retorted.

"Then why are you doing it??" Aaron questioned.

"Is that a serious question??" I asked, a little taken back.

"Of course it is, all joking aside, why are you doing this?? I know you aren't doing it to score or anything, it's just, its been a while since we've done anything like this." He explained.

"Well, that's why. I miss hanging out with my bestfriend. We rarely have any alone time anymore, that isn't spent watching Netflix, or playing games or something. Just wanted to be out with you." I stated.

I felt him lift my hand, and kiss it.

"Well thank you, I'm having fun already." Aaron assured.

I smiled, and squeezed his hand tight, as we pulled in to the restaurant we were going to eat at.

After we ate, we went to the movies, then to the park. We used to always come to this park on our days off. It was the most peaceful place around, and Aaron always said it reminded him of home. That's why I wanted to bring him here. Though this is the first time we've ever been here at night.

"Looks like no ones here." Aaron said, as we exited my car.

"Yea, should be a nice quiet walk." I said, taking his hand, as I locked the car.

We peacefully walked through the park, until we passed by a bench were a couple was sitting, furiously making out. 

Aaron and I quickly walked passed them, chuckling to ourselves.

"Guess we aren't the only ones here." Whispered Aaron.

"Defiantly not, look." I said, nodding over to a tree, illuminated by a lamp post near it.

You could make out a guy and a girl under the tree, with a blanket covering half of their bodies. The boy looked like he was feeling up the girls shirt, and I didn't know where her hands were.

"Well damn, what kind of park is this??" Aaron asked.

"Heh, I don't know! I've never been here at night either. Didn't know everyone came here to, make the sexicles." I informed, hearing Aaron snicker.

As we walked through the park, we saw a few other couples here and there, all snuggled with each other, or making out. When we got to the far end of the park, we started to hear soft moaning, that was getting louder and louder.

"Yea, I love it like that." A guy moaned out.

"I know!" A deeper voice grunted.

Aaron grabbed my hand tight, as we started to walk a little faster.

"Damn, they're actually having sex!" I said, laughing some.

"I know! What is with this park?!" 

We both started to laugh, as the moans faded.

"You know, it's kind of hot though." Aaron quietly said.

"What is??" I asked.

"You know, sex in public. Hot and exciting, with a dash of danger." He explained.

"You're so kinky." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Tsk, whatever. Nothing wrong with that. Brings excitement to a relationship." He said.

"Yea, excitement." I longingly repeated, "Like the first time making love."

"Heh, yea. The awkwardness, but the pure passion. Then you don't realize it, but somewhere along the lines your bodies have become so synced, it just feels like your one person." Stated Aaron.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Mhm, feels like nothing else matters but the pleasure in this one moment. And looking at the person your with, gah, it's amazing. You're confused, but you know you like it, you know you can't stop, and then it hits you. And you know after all of it is over, your room will smell like them for days." 

"Yea, hits you like a ton of bricks. But during you just feel weightless, like your floating, and it hurts but the pain doesn't even matter anymore, it's just you and them. And then that climax hits you, and you fall in love. Maybe it's for a brief moment, maybe it spawns a relationship whatever it is, you just feel so connected with the person." 

Aaron continued, "Oh! Then you guys experiment with shit."

I shuddered, and moaned, "That's excitement! Learning what you're both in to. Like finding out your boy friends a freak."

"Haha, or that your boy friend is in to bdsm, or the that hottest thing you'll ever do in your life, will be in a hotel room. Oh, not to mention there's probably people next to your room that could of heard."

"Heh, the people that could of heard, could of been fans of both of you too."

"That just adds to the danger, it makes it super exciting." Aaron said.

"Exciting enough not to give a damn who hears, or who knows that your getting plowed for the first time." I said, a smirk on my face.

"Yea! You just want everyone to know that your in bed with the sexiest man alive, and everyone should be jealous. The fact that someone, could, know or hear, makes it hotter." He informed.

"No, what makes it even more hot, is marrying the little freak. Letting everyone know that they're yours, and no one else's." I said, stopping and pulling him to me.

A smile was on his face, and his cheeks were tinted pink, as the moon, and a streetlamp illuminated it.

"Yea, that is hot." Aaron agreed.

I bent over and pecked him on the lips, feeling him immediately kiss back. I tilted my head a little, pulling him closer to me. The kiss was passionate, and loving, but not too long. We pulled away from each other, and looked deep in to one another's eyes.

I smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I love you too." I whispered, hugging him tight.

He giggled, "How'd you know I was going to say that??"

"Because I know you." I simply said, releasing him and grabbing back onto his hand.

We walked to the car, and as soon as we got in, Aaron leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for this hun, today was great." He said, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome baby, glad you had fun, I did too." I said, bending over to kiss his lips.

Aaron wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. His lips parted for mine, and I slid my tongue between them, massaging his. He moaned in to my mouth, as I explored his, without even having to fight to do it. We pulled away, and I began kissing down his neck, then back up to his ear, which I nibbled lightly.

"Oh, Mawk." He moaned, clawing at my back.

"Aaron when we get home, you're mine!" I told him, grabbing onto him roughly, "I'd take you right here and now if I could."

"W-who's stopping you??" He timidly asked.

I backed up some, and looked at him.

"What??"

"Who's, who's stopping you from, you know, taking me right here?? I mean, if I just trade you sides, you could sit in the passengers seat, and I could get on top of you and we could..." Aaron explained, but trailed off.

I felt chills run through me as I listened to him.

"We could what Aaron?? Tell me." I commanded.

"We could... could fuck." He stated, "I-I mean, if this is ok. I don't, don't mind if you don't."

I nodded my head, "Heh, why not?? Guess we can add this to our experiment list. You're such a kinky little English man."

"Haha, shut up! You like me like this, and you know it." He said.

"Never said I didn't. Now come on you sexy Brit, get out and let me show you how we fuck in 'Merican cars." I stated.

"Yes, how we're going to fuck in your little hybrid car." Aaron laughed, as he opened the door.

"Shut up!" I whined, "I want to save the environment, you jerk!"

"Haha, I know. Now shh, we're in a car park!" He said, as we switched sides.

"Yea whatever, screw everyone. They're going to hear a lot more than just talking, coming from this parking lot. Besides, this whole park is filled with people going at it anyways!"

Aaron giggled and nodded his head in agreement, as we got back in to the car, and shut the door.

"So, you ready??" I asked.

I watched him take a deep breath, then nod his head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Then lets do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those coming from deviantart or wattpad, look for the dashes(----) to show you were to finish reading at :) 
> 
> (I think ill do that from now on, so it's easier to find where to start at^.^)

[Mark's POV]

We both jumped at each other, lips crashing in to one another's, tongues already slipping out of our mouths, hands drifting everywhere.

Aaron moaned, as he pulled away from me, "Mark." He breathlessly called out, "Are we really going to do this??"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Heh, it sounded fun in theory."

"Yea it did, but, isn't this a little too much?? What if I'm too loud, and someone hears, or the police come??" Aaron timidly questioned.

"That's hot." I whispered.

"What?!"

"Sorry! I mean come on, isn't that what turns you on?? In a public place, inside my car, people could be leaving, or coming in, maybe they see the car rocking, isn't that thought getting you excited??" I asked.

Aaron flinched some, and shook his head, "My God! I don't even know you anymore! Since when are you, a-a freak like this?!"

"I don't know! It was just a thought. You said you wanted this first!" I reminded.

"Yea, but, maybe I was just talking out of my ass!" He retorted, "Would you really take me, right here."

"Uh, yea. Seriously I'd take you anywhere. If you want to go back inside the park and find a tree to lean up against, we can. Its just been so long since we've, both, wanted to do this. I don't think I can really wait till we go home anymore." I informed, reaching over to rub his leg.

"Ok. Alright. I swear we do the craziest shit. But, I guess I kind of did start this." He nervously said.

"Kind of??"

"Hush!"

"Heh, come on babe, lets just start with a little fooling around, and see where it goes. Ok??" I asked.

Aaron nodded his head yes, "Ok, come here."

He snaked his arms around my head, and pulled me over to him. He then leaned his head back, softly moaning as I went straight for his neck, leaving little red marks.

I quickly unbuttoned his sweater, and pushed it down his arms throwing it to the back seat. He had on a black beater under it. I grabbed his arm, and started to lick and kiss down his big muscles, feeling him grab onto me as I did it. I made sure that there wasn't an inch of him, that was left untouched. 

I could feel his body heating up, and it only turned me on more. Aaron let me pull his beater off, so I could continue devouring his body, and I palmed him through his pants as I went crazy. He held my head close to his body, encouraging me to give him more. 

I nipped at his sweet spots, rubbed up and down his legs, to his crotch, and bit at his neck.

I came back up, to look in to his eyes, as I leaned him back some, to unbutton his pants. 

With a grunt, he pushed me away from himself, and grabbed onto my face, roughly kissing me.

"Aaron!" I moaned out in-between kisses.

I felt Aaron smile against my lips, as he started to unbutton the flannel shirt I was wearing.

I guess it's my turn.

[Aaron's POV]

I quickly undid the buttons of Mark's shirt, and harshly pulled it down his arms, scratching them a little as I did it.

"Damn, your so rough." Said Mark, leaning against the door, to allow me room, to bend over toward him.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I innocently stated, "Do you like when I'm like this??"

"It's ok babe, and of course I do. I love it." He confirmed, with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, as I leaned over the middle of the car, to kiss his neck. Mark threw his head back against the cold glass, breathing heavily, as I trailed kisses from his neck, down to his chest.

As I kissed him, Mark grabbed onto my hand hard, and put it near his crotch, making me rub the bulge that was forming.

I pulled away, and looked at him, as I continued to palm him through his jeans.

His eyes were full of lust, and he was biting his lip hard. I could feel my own member rising as we peered at each other.

"Mark..."

"Aaron..."

I bit my lip, feeling my face get hot. The way he says my name turns me on more than anything.

"I want you so badly Aaron." Mark told me.

"Me too." I said, as I nodded my head yes, breathing heavy.

My body was getting hot, and my mind was consumed with lust. There was only one thing I wanted, no, needed.

"I need it Mawk." I quietly said.

"Do you??" He asked, and I nodded yes, "Badly?? Right here??"

"Yes, yes! Please, right here, right now, give it to me. Please Mawk." I pleaded.

"I love when you beg." He chuckled some, lightly stroking my hand, "You know, its going to be a tight squeeze. I just have condoms."

"That's fine, It'll be enough." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Ok, but what if you hit your head?? I don't want to hurt you." He stated.

"Mark, my heads fine! That accident was eons ago! No headaches, I'm not seeing shit, I haven't gone to a therapist in years, I'm fine. If I hit my head, nothing will happen." I explained.

"Fine, if you say so. Heh, you really want this, don't you??" Mark questioned.

"Yes, don't you??" I asked.

"Of course I do, I said it earlier. But I just know once we start, there's no stopping, and I'm going to destroy you." He informed.

"That's what I'm hoping for." I said, grinning.

Mark let out a breathy sigh, "Oh, I love you so much."

"Heh, love you too. Now come on, lets get naked."

"Way ahead of you." Mark said, quickly tossing off his shoes, and unbuttoning his pants.

I laughed, as I followed suit. I think tonight is going to make us want to have sex, every night again. And I really love that thought.  
\------------------------------------------  
[Mark's POV]

Clothes were everywhere, and the windows of the car were already starting to get foggy. From the streetlights, I could somewhat make out Aaron's face and body, but I wanted to see it all.

I pushed the top light of my car, letting the light shine on us.

"Ah! What're you doing?!" Aaron frantically asked.

"Shh. I just want to see you." I stated.

"You see me naked all the time, nothing has changed." Said Aaron, a blush growing across his face.

I smiled at him, grabbing him by the chin, to lift his head up to me.

"It doesn't matter, I still want to see." I said, leaning over to peck his lips.

Aaron pushed me away, the pink on his cheeks getting darker.

"Don't get all bloody sappy. Get a good look, then turn the lights back off!" He ordered, leaning back a little so I could see him.

I smiled as my eyes drifted all over his body. From his dirty blond hair, to his round brown eyes, past his nose, to his pink lips, past his fuzzy beard, down to his chest. I licked my lips as I examined his decadent little pink nipples, that had gotten somewhat hard from the cold car, and my eyes fell down to his toned abs, and lower. I was looking at his thighs, and in between, to his throbbing hard on. He was rock hard, and every vein was popping out, and some precum had even began to shine the tip of his head. 

My mouth watered the longer I examined Aaron's body, I could look at it all night.

Aaron reached his hand up, and turned off the light.

"Stop looking at me, its making me nervous." He whispered, putting his head down.

I leaned over to him, quickly stealing a kiss, making him look back up at me.

"Why?? You don't need to be nervous." I reassured.

"Well maybe that's why we haven't been doing this a lot lately, because you don't like the way my body looks anymore." Aaron stated.

"You're crazy. I love your body. Every single thing about it, is gorgeous." I said, as I began to kiss down his neck, "We've been together for years, you honestly think I don't constantly look at your beautiful body??"

"Well, I guess. I look at yours of course, but mine is nothing special." He stated, moaning as I ran my tongue down his neck.

"Shut up, every part of you is special to me. You're perfect." 

"T-Thank you. So are you." He stuttered out, grabbing onto my bare back as I licked him lower.

"We're both still sexy and spry for old white guys." I stated.

Aaron chuckled, "Mawwwk, we're only in our 30's silly!"

"Haha, I know, but we're still older."

"Not that old at all!"

I put my hand on the steering wheel, and the other on the seat, as I pinned Aaron to a corner, kissing and licking up and down his neck more. He moaned my name loudly, as I bit at his neck, being sure not to leave a big mark. 

"Mm, guess not. You still respond to everything I do, like a sensitive little 20 year old." I said, getting a scoff from Aaron in response.

I chuckled as I went down to his chiseled chest, straight to his nipples that I slowly swirled my tongue around and lightly nibbled on, as he groaned loudly.

"Mawk please! Give it to me. I need it right now." Aaron informed, putting his hands on my shoulders, and pushing me backwards.

I sat back in the passenger seat, as we looked at each other. I nodded my head, and opened the glove compartment, searching through it.

Once I found a condom, I opened it, and slipped it on, glancing over at Aaron, waiting for him to move. 

I helped him in to my seat, so he could straddle my legs.

"You comfortable??" I asked, as he moved around a little.

"Yes, you ok??" He asked.

"Of course." I replied, reclining the seat back some.

I rubbed my hands up and down his hairy body, diving back to his neck, kissing down his shoulder a little. I kissed up his neck once more, kissing along his jaw line, and leaning my face against his fuzzy jaw. I love the contrast from my scratchy stubble to his full fluffy beard. I brought my hands up, and cupped his face, so we were staring right in to each others eyes. Usually by now my glasses would be fogged up, and I would have to take them off. Good thing I mainly wear contacts nowadays. 

Our faces were inches from each other, as I ran my thumb down his lips. He took the tip of my thumb into his mouth, sucking it slowly, and sensually. I removed my thumb, and gave him two fingers, which he immediately sucked and licked. I took those fingers out of his mouth, and reached around behind him, rubbing those slick wet fingers down his ass to his entrance, and I massaged it. He let out a light moan as I did it, telling me he was ready for more.

We both took a deep breath, as he grabbed onto my shoulders tight. I positioned myself under Aaron, and let him lower himself onto me. With a sharp gasp from both of us, my head was slipping into his tight hole.

He let out a little grunt as he sat down a little more, I slipped out of him couple times, but finally I was perfectly in again. Aaron didn't seem to have much trouble adjusting to me being inside of him, after doing this for so long, he probably has gotten used to it, but he was still so tight.

"You're tighter than I remember." I said, as I sat still, holding him.

"Y-You're smaller than I-I remember." He retorted, wrapping his arms around my neck tight.

I chuckled some, as I started to thrust up in to him slowly. Aaron gasped, and his grip around my neck, and dick, got tighter. I moaned, and wrapped my arms around his, so I could hold onto his shoulders, allowing me to begin to push him down onto my hard on, as I pushed upwards. Aaron leaned his head back, moaning and groaning as he took me deeper in him. 

[Aaron's POV]

As Mark slid into me, I could feel the painful stretching begin, but I gritted my teeth and took it, loving the closeness I was feeling with my husband. He started going hard, eliciting screams and moans out of me. His member was so big, and made my body so fucking hot.

I let go of his shoulders, and put my arms up against the roof of the car, making my body slide further down his thick shaft. I screamed as he filled me up more, loving the smooth friction of him sliding in and out of me, with the condom on. 

Mark held tight to my body, and I threw my head back groaning, as I felt his thick tongue run along my chest, to each of my hard nipples, as he made me bounce on him more.

I whimpered, "Mawk you're cock feels so good." 

He made me lean my head down, so he could came close to my ear, and whisper, "Your accent is so sexy."

He began to nibble my ear, only making me moan more.

"Mawk!"

"Mmm, that's right. Say my name Aaron, say my name." He commanded, thrusting in to me roughly.

My breathing became erratic, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, as I felt my body go limp. I leaned over, and rested my head on top of his, obeying his command.

"Mawk, oh Mawk! Fock me Mawk, fock the shit out of me Mawk!!!" I hollered, and begged, making sure my accent was as thick as possible.

Mark didn't hesitate to answer my pleas. My body was sent flying upward, my head almost hitting the roof of the car. I placed one hand on the cold foggy window, and another on Mark's broad shoulder, to balance myself, as I started moving up and down. I was going to make this car look like a scene out of the Titanic. Mark then leaned the seat back more, allowing me to ride him. I rested both hands on his chest, closed my eyes tight, and bounced quickly. His hands were tightly gripping my legs, as we moaned together.

Mark grabbed my hips tight, and made me sit up some, slowly bringing me down at a different angle.

My eyes shot open, as I felt him hit the right spot.

I began to breath erratically, "Y-Yes, yes, there! Mawk, right there!!!"

He bucked his hips upwards once more, making me claw down his chest.

"Yes!!!" I screamed.

"Heh, I know. You think I don't know how to hit your prostate, every, single, time??" He asked, apply pressure on the spot every time he spoke.

"A-Again! Again!!!" I demanded.

"No, you do it yourself." He commanded, putting his arms behind his head.

I swallowed hard, as I lifted myself up a little, and eased back down. I yelled as I hit the right spot myself. I begin to twist my hips, and bounce even faster on top of him.

"I-I, ah! It feels so good!!!" I yelled, flopping down harder on Mark's member, "D-Do you like it l-like this??"

[Mark's POV]

"I love it!!!" I shouted, moving my hands back to Aaron's waist.

It felt amazing! The streetlights shun in through the misty windows, and made Aaron glow. The way he twisted his hips, and clawed at my chest, sent surges of intense pleasure through my body, and I needed more. 

I needed to be deeper, I had to be closer to him, I wanted every inch of myself to fill him. 

I reached for the side of the seat, and propped it back up some.

"Aaron, wrap your legs around me." I commanded, scooting up some, to give him room.

I heard him let out a shaking breath, as he tried to obey. I helped him put one leg around my back, then the other, and we both moaned, as he sat all the way down on my member.

"Shit Mawk!" He exclaimed, as I began to thrust myself all the way inside his hot tight constricting hole.

I held him down to my body, our lips colliding with one another's, in pure sloppy passion. 

With every buck of my hips, Aaron's moans turned in to loud whimpers, which then turned in to pleading screams. He asked for more, then contradicted himself by saying it was too much, while still moaning and screaming my name.

Our bodies were burning, and I felt like at any time this seat could catch on fire, then the car would explode. But none of that mattered to me, as long as I could feel my husbands body, as long as I could be this close to him, and feel this passionate love that we both had been missing, so very much. 

I was so deep, filling him up with every inch of my throbbing member. He began to whimper a little, then I saw sparkles in the corner of his eyes.

[Aaron's POV]

I was holding on to Mark for dear life; my hands squeezed his shoulders, while my legs squeezed his waist. My body was extremely hot, and electric sparks of pleasure raced through me. Its been so long since I've felt pleasure like this, it was too much. 

"Baby, are you crying??" Asked Mark, slowing down his thrusts.

I shook my head, "N-No." I whimpered.

"Heh, why are you crying??" He questioned, his voice smooth and full of compassion.

I smirked a little, as I sniffed some, he thinks he's hurting me. His hands came up to my face, and he wiped away the tears that had threatened to roll down my face.

"Answer me." He ordered.

"I-I don't know. It, it just hurts so good! I can't help it!" I confessed.

"Ha, do you need me to stop?? Am I going to hard??" He interrogated.

"No, and yes." I replied.

Mark pulled me to his lips, and began kissing me, as he started thrusting into me again.

"Should I slow down, or go harder??" He asked, between kisses and breaths.

"H-Harder Mawk..."

I tightened my grip around Mark, and he did the same, as he slammed up into me. 

I could hear footsteps outside, but I couldn't stop myself from screaming, and crying out, and Mark didn't care either. He just kept going, giving it to me rough and hard, just how I love it.

Mark let me go some, and I leaned against the dashboard, propping myself up with my elbows. With one hand, Mark held on to my hip tight, still humping me, while the other hand began to fondle my hard on.

I leaned my head back, as my body became unbearably hot from the pleasure and excitement. Mark's strokes matched his hard deliberate thrusts, and my loud moaning. With just a few more thrusts, my eyes shot open, and my mouth dropped, as I felt my body tighten. I tried my best to tell Mark how close I was to my climax, but it was too late. I released, and it shot up into the air, flowing like lava down his hand. 

I was panting as I leaned my head up, and watched him lick his hand clean, as he continued to thrust in to me. Mark pulled my body up, and I wrapped my arms around him, as he followed suit, moaning loudly, as I felt his member pulsate inside me. 

Our bodies shook, and we moaned each others names, while he rode out his orgasm.

We collapsed into each other, as he rested all the way back on the seat, crushing my legs some. All my limbs snaked around him, holding Mark as tight as they could. 

We sat there, out of breath. I started to shiver some, realizing that the car had actually been freezing, and our bodies were just really hot. Mark tried his best to keep me warm, by holding me tight, and rubbing his hands up and down my bare back, as we tried to regain our strength. All the windows in the car were foggy, and we couldn't see out of them at all. The chair we were on felt like it might of broke, and the whole car was filled with the thick scent of sex. 

Mark let out a sigh, "You were amazing."

"Heh, me?? Why do you always say I'm amazing?? You did all the work! Jeez, you were incredible. Can't believe we just did that." I stated, astonished.

"Me either." He agreed, loosening his grip on me, "You think you can drive?? We should go. Pretty sure people kept walking past, heh."

I nodded my head in agreement. Mark clumsily helped me roll over the middle of the seats, honking the horn, and smashing up against the glass as I did it.

"Made it. And you did it so perfectly!" Mark said, and I chuckled, as he handed me the keys out his pants pocket, that were up on the dashboard.

"Heh, you know... I don't work tomorrow." I informed, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Me either, so??"

"So..."

I looked over at him, and winked.

"I just winked, if you couldn't see." I said.

"Oh! So, indeed." Said Mark, as I started up the car, "If you can feel your legs tomorrow, perhaps we do this, but at our own house."

"Ha, I'm strong enough to drive, so I'm sure I can manage. Maybe we should, I don't know, do this more often. Like we used to." I stated, resting my hand on his leg.

"Maybe. And, we could have sex in a public bathroom next." He suggested.

"We could, or, or, and here's a suggestion, we not do that, and just stick to traditional methods like you just said." I said, laughing.

He laughed with me, "Fine! Haha, we are a weird couple."

"Yes! I agree. No one, especially married couples, do this shit." I informed.

"Nope, that's why we have the best relationship ever." Mark said, leaning over and pecking me on the cheek.

I grinned, and pulled out of the car park.

"We sure do, we sure do." I agreed, "Heh, lets hope we don't get pulled over on our way home."

"Why?? You have your license right, and I have the registration." Nonchalantly assured Mark.

"Yea but darling, we're both naked, and you have a condom on." I informed, and both of us laughed.

"Good point. When we get home, lets put our clothes on before we get out." He said, and I nodded my head, "Or we could leave them off-"

"And have some after sex on the back porch??" I asked, interrupting.

Mark smiled brightly, and grabbed my free hand tight, "I knew there was a reason why, I married you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how you rekindle the flames, with some good ol fashion kinky ish ^.^
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! Thanks for the faves on deviantart, the votes on  
> wattpad, and of course the kudos on here :D  
> Be on the look out for some more fics coming reaaaalll soon!!!  
> Have a great day afternoon evening or whatever timezone you are in stay safe, and ill see ya soon, bye boos<3


End file.
